1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical computers and data processing systems, and relates more particularly to a display console for electrical computers that provides controls for multiple selectable viewing orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of the Internet and other online information sources increases, there has been a corresponding increase in the demand for different avenues of connectivity to the same. Online data providers produce instantaneous updates in the areas of news, weather, sports, stock market information, and the like 24 hours a day. Millions of subscribers worldwide also send and receive personal or professional e-mail notifications on a 24 hour basis. However, subscriber access to this continuous flow of information is limited to those times when they have access to a computer terminal that has online capability. Typically, subscribers only have access to such a computer terminal when they are at home or at their workplace. When subscribers are not at these locations, they face the inability to access online data. Thus, access to online information becomes problematic in a variety of locations, including for example, dining and entertainment venues.
At the same time, dining establishments and entertainment venues, such as restaurants, bars, pubs, coffeehouses and the like, are constantly seeking new promotions to attract more customers and, in turn, to generate more revenue. For example, thousands of such establishments now offer online, nationwide, interactive trivia games, such as those provided by NTN COMMUNICATIONS. Other establishments have included video games, vending machines and the like to produce additional revenue. Certain establishments also provide computers with Internet access at particular locations within the establishment, so that customers may access online data.
A particular problem with providing online connectivity within dining and entertainment venues is that computer terminals take up an already limited amount of tabletop and/or floor space. A monitor for a standard computer terminal alone can take up to half the available useful area on a typical dining table. Even when terminals are placed adjacent to rather than on such a table, a significant amount of floor space becomes unusable for other purposes such as access by wait staff, room for customers to move about, etc.
In one attempt to solve this problem, particular video games have been introduced in tabletop form and provided to restaurants and the like in order to entertain customers and to generate revenue from the fees charged for playing these games. Such video games, like PAC-MAN which is produced by ATARI, typically provide a flat tabletop with a clear surface so that customers may sit at the table in front of a set of controls and play the game. Such video game tables, however, are problematic in that they are typically bulky, take much floor space, provide limited functionality and have power cords protruding from the sides thereof which make them unsightly if used in the general dining area. These video games also do not provide the ability for users to selectively change a viewing orientation of the image on a display. This, in turn, means that a group of such users seated at various positions around the table may not adjust the image""s orientation so as to accommodate each user""s view, thus some of the users will have a poor view of the screen. The prior screen display orientations are generally dictated by the device. Convenient viewing of an image by a group of users is, therefore, problematic in tabletop machines of the prior art. These features of prior art video games make them unpopular for widespread use within dining and entertainment establishments.
Because of subscribers"" increased demand for online connectivity at a variety locations and a general inability to accommodate viewing of tabletop images by a number of users, coupled with the desire of dining and entertainment venues to increase revenue while sparing floor or table space as well as preserving the atmosphere of the venue, there is a need for an apparatus which minimizes or eliminates the foregoing problems.
In order to address and solve certain of these shortcomings in the prior art, one embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus for housing an interactive computer system which includes a tabletop having a frame therein for supporting a display. The apparatus includes a base for supporting at least a portion of the tabletop. The base has a first end, a second end and a first hollow section disposed between the first and second ends. The hollow section may allow a cord to be inserted therein which provides, for example, a network communication line, a telecommunications line and/or an electrical power line for use by the display. The tabletop further includes a second hollow section disposed between the base and the display for allowing the cord to reach the display.
A second embodiment of the present invention includes an interactive computer system which is disposed within a tabletop. A display is disposed within the tabletop for providing an image to a user. The system further has a viewing orientation selector for changing an orientation of the image to accommodate a plurality of seating positions around the tabletop.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus for providing an electronic display with selectable viewing orientations includes a table surface support device and a table surface having at least one of a transparent section and an opening for viewing therethrough, the table surface mounted on the base. A display support device is mounted on one of the table surface and the table surface support device below the table surface, and a display device is mounted on the display support device and is operative to provide an image, the display device being viewable through at least one of the transparent section and the opening in the table surface. Finally, an operator-controlled viewing orientation selector is operative to change an orientation of the image on the display device.
Further embodiments of the present invention provide a frame that allows the display to be oriented in a substantially vertical alignment to the horizontal face of the tabletop. However, the display may be oriented at a predetermined angle (i.e. 160 degrees) from a seating position of the tabletop in order to accommodate viewing from that position.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the tabletop includes a watertight, flat surface disposed above the tabletop for enclosing the display within the tabletop. The surface may be made of a transparent or translucent material, such as a plastic, so that the display is visible under the surface.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the tabletop includes a central processing system within the frame. However, hard-wired or wireless input devices may be provided for accessing a remote computing device from the tabletop. The remote computing device may, in turn, send display signals via a hard-wired or wireless connection to the display.
The central processing system may store a user""s login data for a predetermined time. For example, the central processing system may retain all user-entered data until the user logs off the system.
Examples of input devices for use with an embodiment of the tabletop device include a keyboard, which may be affixed to the tabletop or may communicate with a local or remote computing device via a wireless connection disposed within the tabletop. Where the keyboard is affixed, it may be provided within a water-tight covering so as to prevent damage to the keyboard by liquid and the like. Other input devices include a viewing orientation selector, a lockout device for preventing other user inputs and/or a change in a viewing orientation of the display, a touch pad, a touch-screen, a mouse and a camera.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, an output device may be provided with a hard-wired or wireless connection to the central processing system controlling the display. Examples of such output devices include a speaker, a television signal receiver, a radio signal receiver and a printer.
In still further embodiments of the present invention, a currency acceptor is provided for receiving a currency value from the user operating the tabletop display. A currency acceptor may be a physical device or may be software which receives and processes payments from a financial account identifier and the like. An exemplary currency acceptor accepts such currency values from one or more of: a deposited coin, deposited currency note, a credit card, a debit card, a smart card, a telephone calling card and a pre-paid telephone card. The currency value may be received as a payment for a service, such as Internet access, a game run en the central processing system, telephone service, a rental of an input device, a restaurant bill, or a product ordered through the central processing system.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, the display and central processing system are operatively connected to a network such as a local-area network, a wide-area network, the Internet and an Intranet. A central server allowing online connection from the tabletop device may be programmed to limit access to certain information available on the network, such as information that may be objectionable to certain users.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the tabletop may further include a telephone device for placing and receiving telephone calls. The telephone device may be a standard telephone, an Internet telephone device of the type provided by NET2PHONE, or a cellular or digital wireless telephone device.
Additional features of the present invention include the inclusion of a driving device referred to herein as an exciter which would be mounted to the table, specifically to the underside of the laminate. Thus, the portion of the tabletop directly thereabove functions as a speaker as the xe2x80x9cdiaphragmxe2x80x9d or laminate is vibrated to produce sound.
It is thus seen that the present invention provides a substantial improvement over those devices found in the prior art.